yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Reviews
Collected on this page are reviews of yo-yos, books and videos. If you are interested in gerneral information about yo-yos, refer to the yo-yo page. Please keep in mind that all reviews reflect the personal views of the respective reviewer. If you want to add a review, please read the review guidelines first. Aerobie * AeroSpin Anti-Yo * Fluchs * Eetsit AnY * Air Rider * MiRoC * QuickSilver (QS1, QS2 and QS3) Bandalore * Bandalore Yo-yo Bird In Hand * Award * Chico Traveller Black Mamba * Rolling Thunder * Regeneration * Yo-Matic Black Mamba BMT *BlackWidow *BuzzSaw *Cyclone *Monarch *LoneStar *Six Shooter Buzz-On * Element X * Nemesis * Menehune * Element X Pro * Menehune Pro * Blaze * DV8 Came-Yo * Moonstar * Mondial Damert * Night Roller * Turbo Sparkler Dif-e-Yo * Bare Bones * Bone Chip * Dif-Fly * GTO * Spike-Fly * Sportster * Tank * Wide Load * Wide Sport * Zzzip-Fly Duncan * Freehand 1 (FH1) * Freehand 2 (FH2) * Freehand Zero (FHZ) * Speed Beetle * Flying Panda * ThrowMonkey * Mosquito * Freehand Mg * Bumblebee Elfverson * Kalmartrissa Empress *Satellite Henrys * Coral Snake * Tiger Snake * Viper * Cobra * Lizard HSpin * HandQuake * Good and Evil 1 (G&E1) * Good and Evil 2: Poison (G&E2) * Pyro Kyo * Immortalis * Immortalis 2 * Worlds 2005 Metal Freehand * Phi * Phi 1.618 * TiPhiter Lumar * Beginners 33 Oxygene * Oxy3 * Oxy4 Playmaxx/ProYo * Ace * Ace II * Cold Fusion * Cold Fusion GT * Cold Fusion Isotope 1 * Cold Fusion Isotope 2 * Cold Fusion Nucleus * Crow'd Fusion Nucleus * Mongoose * Stunt Pilot 3 in 1 * Turbo Bumble Bee * Turbo Bumble Bee GT * Turbo Bumble Bee GT ASG Radiyoactive * Fission Saturn *Radian Spintastics * Spintastics Technic SuperYo * Samurai * Renegade * Typhoon Takeshi * Bootleg Monkey * Recessed Freehand 2 Team Losi * Cherry Bomb * Da Bomb * Grim Sleeper Tom Kuhn * SB1 * SB2 * RD1 * RD2 Yomega * Fireball * Raider * RBII * Hyperwarp Heavy Wing * Panther YoYoFactory * FAST 201 * FAST 301 * FAST 401k * FAST 401k Espionage Edition * FlyMaster * Grind Machine * Grind Master * Grind Monster YoYoJam * Aquarius * Big Ben * Bigger Ben * Black Nova * Clessiah * Dark Magic * Free Agent * Hitman * KickSide * Lyn Fury * Matrixx * Mini Mo-Trix * Mini Mo-Tu * Night Moves * Night Moves 2 * Night Moves 3 * Night Moves 4 * Night Moves One * Speed Maker * Speeder * SpinFaktor * Titan * X-Con * X-ConVict Books Videos and DVDs *Dedicated - 'Scene' DVD from the UK. *Extreme Yo-yo : Tricknology Volume 2 - Yomega's video from the 1998 UK yo-yo craze. Review Guidelines Feel free to add a review to this collection. when you do so, please keep the following guidelines in mind. * Be informative: Do write a short description of the yo-yo, book, or video, reasons why you like or dislike it, pros and cons. Don't write just 'Oh man, this is so cool'. * If you want to add your own review to an existing review, please add it to the existing page and separate it with from previous reviews. * Sign your review. If you are logged on, this can be done by writing --~~~~. This gives other reviewers the opportunity to refer to your review. * When creating a new page, please include the manufacturer at the start of the page name. Example: Cherry Bomb * In your review page, please include the Category tag Category:Reviews. This way the review can also be found under .